The Analytical Cytometry/Image Analysis Shared Resource provides investigators with rapid and precise multiparameter analysis of cells, particles, and tissue samples. Laser based cytometry provides a high intensity light source for efficient and broad range illumination of fluorescent probes. The instruments are linked to computer work stations for rapid data analysis. Typically investigators, their students, and/or technicians work with technical experts in the shared resource to analyze samples and the resultant data, thereby gaining first-hand experience in data acquisition and analysis. The staff also works closely with investigators to design experiments and protocols for optimal utilization of the facility A variety of different services are currently available methods are routinely being established and tested. The Analytical Cytometry/Image Analysis Shared Resource is directed by Dr. Debra Laskin. An Analytical Cytometry/Image Analysis Advisory Committee meets biannually with Dr. Laskin and Dr. Edward Yurkow (Associate Resource Manager) to review operations and make recommendations regarding plans for the future. CINJ members comprise 95% (72% with peer-reviewed, funded research projects) of all users of this resource. Use by CINJ members increased 32%, and use by CINJ members with peer-reviewed funded research increased 15% during the last grant period.